Zuko, Cactus Juice, Sokka, and Elephants
by bluecupcakes
Summary: Zuko considers Sokka to be amazing. Handsome, kind, and a talented swordsman. He likes him...a lot. But he doesn't show it cuz it's ZUKO we're talking about here. He accidentally drinks cactus juice...and kisses Sokka!


It was a peaceful night and the stars were shining in the Western Air Temple. Katara was cuddled in Appa's fur while Toph was having fun tormenting Sokka with flying rocks, with Aang laughing his head off. Zuko sat and watched them from his spot a little to the left of Katara.

He scanned the group in turn.

Aang. Wise little laughing baldy. He was always really happy and caring, no matter what happened. Zuko wished he had that strength.

Toph. Cucumber green eyes, which were useless to the all-sensing Earthbender, flickered once to Zuko as if acknowledging him, and turned away. She was a very strong person. Nothing could pull her down. Again, Zuko felt envy.

Katara. He knew she still didn't like him (but at least she tolerated him) and she had good reason to, he thought with a rueful grin. She was willing to fight for what was right no matter what the repercussions. Zuko did that once, and look where that got HIM.

Sokka. Large blue eyes and wolf's tail. Always laughing and smiling, (or whining and complaining, too) but under that all was a doting, caring love for almost everyone in the group. Deep down, everyone knew that Sokka would sacrifice himself for them without thought or regret.

_So selfless...so kind...so expressive...so handsome..._

_Wait WHAT? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? Don't think about Sokka, don't think about Sokka. _

Zuko's mind was in a frenzy, but his throat needed water. Shaking his head to clear himself of the seemingly strange thoughts, he quietly walked up to Aang and asked him if there was any water.

"Yeah, in that bag over there," he answered with a polite smile.

Unfortunately, Zuko went to the WRONG BAG. And thinking it was WATER in the CACTUS SHELL was a mistake. He tipped it into his mouth and drank greedily.

All the other's eyes widened. _Oh spirits. Too late. _

Zuko's head shook for three seconds, and when it was still again there was a feverish pallor on his cheeks.

Zuko's POV

That water was really good. THE QUENCHIEST! I look around to see. Things are whirling and making strange noises, but in the chaos I see a very, very handsome man. Ooh. Me likey.

I stumble over to him and put my hand on his cheek. It's soft, even softer than Appa's fur. The handsome man gives me a panicked look with wide blue eyes. Even though I find the look entrancing, I have the desire to see him happy.

"I won't hurt you. See?" I pressed the softest, most chaste kiss to his mouth and it felt amazing. His eyes widened. I felt him kiss back, just a little, so I tried to kiss harder and get it to the 'making out' stage. He pushed me away though. Aw. :( I fell onto the floor. I was hit by a flying custard. Well, it looked like a rock but it also looked like custard. And then the elephant ate the custard, and everything faded to black.

Sokka's POV

So I was just standing around, and all of a sudden, like an idiot, Zuko drinks the last of the cactus juice. Like a very hot idiot...forget that I said that! Anyway, after the customary spasms and all, he saw me and like something in his eyes caught on to me, and he stumbled forward and put his HAND on my CHEEK. Even though it was very soft, a prince's hand, I was literally FREAKING OUT. And he seemed to sense that and he said that he wouldn't hurt me, so he kissed me, the most gentle kiss, and I liked it. A LOT. Just don't tell anyone, diary (**AN: This is Sokka's diary.**) So I kissed back, just a little, and he took that as incentive and tried to kiss me a lot harder and then I was freaking out so much I pushed him away. He tripped on a rock that Toph had bent a few seconds ago, and muttered about elephants? And then he passed out.

Zuko's POV the next morning

Oh, Agni. My head hurts. What happened last night? I was drinking some water? And then it all went black.

I say a blunt good morning to everyone, trying to be courteous but not overly polite, and they all stare at me in shock.

"What?" I ask quietly. "What, what did I do?" I demanded louder. "Do you want to kick me out of the group, for some reason? I...don't blame you."

"No, no no!" The chorus of no's reached my ear and something clicked. I blacked out after I drank the water.

"What happened after I drank the water?"

Everything was quiet. I think I heard a droplet of dew fall on the grass. Then, Katara, "No! NOTHING! NOTHING! Uh...you went to sleep!" Sokka nodded his head nervously. The blush. Oh, Agni. Sozin, forgive me.

"Sokka...what did I do?"

"You...you..." his words faded.

"YOU FREAKIN' KISSED HIM!" Toph yelled, exasperated. The pace of the conversation was too slow for her liking.

"Oh Agni, oh agni, Sokka, please forgive me. I am so sorry..."


End file.
